A Case of Writer's Block
by smallhobbit
Summary: This is kind of from my perspective. Just a bunch of short stories I've typed up to help with getting over some writer's block I'm having. If it makes anyone else laugh, it's just a plus. I'm leaving it open just in case I write more of these.
1. An Incident with Phineas

**_edit:_ **_Just so everyone knows, these are mostly separate short stories. I write them whenever I just need a break from thinking about the current main fan-fics I'm working on, so most of them aren't actually connected in any way. The ones that somehow do become connected I try to explain where to look for some background information in the author's note (always located up here for me) which will just be short little titbits because I don't want to take up extreme amounts of space explaining where an idea came from. They're more there if you have the time to look at them. _

_Hey everyone! This was written because I do have trouble with writer's block, and I know I'm not the only person like that. This was fun to type up, though, and did help with some ideas. I'm keeping this open for any other times I have really bad writer's block and just need to type up something random like this._

_Also, I really do mumble to myself while writing... Thank goodness most of my writing is done at home, though. I don't know what the people at my college campus would think if they heard me mumbling about taking over the tri-sate area and all the other little quirks this show's had me type up...

* * *

_

I was staring at my computer screen mumbling to myself and trying to think of what to type next. Typically my mumbling was just for figuring out what a certain character was saying, especially if I couldn't always pull their ascent straight off the top of my head, but right now none of it was making any sense within the context.

Probably the problem was I had just finished writing a particularly amazing section of Perry sub-plot and was now stuck with trying to figure out how to top that with what the boys were doing currently. It really didn't help that in the actual show I usually liked Perry's sub-plot more than I did what was happening that episode.

In fact, I was just about to pound my brains out of my skull because of how extremely painful my current writer's block was effecting me when I heard someone say, "Hey, what's going on over here?"

"Oh, just the frying of my brain over the complete lack of my incoherent skill as a writer…" I said somewhat sarcastically. "What's going on with you?"

The red-headed figment of my imagination just looked shock. "…Wow… Well, what is it you're writing about?"

"You guys," I stated automatically.

"Cool! Maybe I can give you some help," Phineas offered with his usual grin. "What do you have written so far?"

"No wait!" I quickly tried to cover up my screen, but I could already tell by Phineas's expression that he had read some of it before I could.

"Oh! So _THAT'S _what Perry does," he exclaimed.

My head hit my desk faster than any of my textbooks had. (and I'm talking college text books, too) "I am in _SOO _much trouble…"


	2. Doof Gets Payback

_Yeah... I'm having really bad writer's block tonight, and as you can see it really doesn't help when something like this pops into my head instead of the actual story I'm supposed to be writing for. At least it was fun, and I didn't cause as much trouble this time...Hopefully..._

_

* * *

_

Staring at my computer screen I thought, _Platypus can't talk._

Unfortunately I didn't realize that at the same time I had part of my lip in my mouth and I mumbled something that sounded like, "Atta-osses an't alk…" Almost immediately my lip moved back to its usual place and I straightened up in my chair. I was just glad nobody had seen that… until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I rolled my eyes. "What is it, Doof?" I snapped.

"There's no need to get snappy about it…" the evil doctor mentioned.

I turned and smiled slightly. "Sorry. It's just that I'm _kinda _in the middle of writing a fan-fic that seems to like side-tracking itself and I'd _really_ like to get it back on track and finish it before, well, hopefully when summertime rolls around," I explained.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about… Why am I not in your current fan-fic?"

"What?" I turned back to my computer and quickly scrolled back through everything I had written, even mumbling some of it to myself or reminding myself to change some errors I had complete overlooked.

Once again, I turned towards him. "You're in there," I said, slightly confused.

"No I'm not! You replaced me with some Doctor Meddle…something…"

"…Meddleshmirtz," I replied automatically.

"Yeah! That's not…"

"It's the name they used in the original pitch," I explained.

"The… what?"

I sighed. "… It's what your name would have been if it weren't Doofenshmirtz."

"Oh… but it's so much harder to say…"

"You think _THAT'S _the only problem, then you have no idea how many time I've had to use copy and paste in this…" The glare I was getting told me I should stop. "So, is that the only reason you came by to bother me?"

"I also didn't get that big of a part in the last fan-fic you wrote, either," he jabbed.

I tried to think on how exactly to explain this. "…Um…The show's called "Phineas and Ferb" so they kinda take center stage. I can't just give you a bigger part whenever you want…"

He interrupted, "You made me sound whiney, too. I'm not _THAT_ whiney."

Another eye-roll. "You've obviously never actually watched the sh-" I was getting another glare.

I cleared my throat. "If it makes you feel any better, since I've already written two fan-fics concerning what the boys do, both of which I had to push Perry back to chapter two in, I'd be more than happy to write one that just focuses around Perry."

"What does that have to do with…?"

Finally, I got a chance to glare at him.

"…Oh…Right…because he's… yeah…"

"So, are you up to it?" I asked.

"Well… you don't really have that much practice writing for me… How do I know you'll get it right this time?" he inquired.

I slumped. "Ooookay… If it'll make you feel better for me not using you in my current fan-fic before I start on that one, I'll pay you to be in it."

That got a somewhat quizzical look. "You'll pay me?"

"Yep, upfront right now on my measly college budget," I explained as I pulled out my wallet and quickly rifled through to the back. "I even have a special bill right back here I've been saving just for an occasion such as this."

The bill quickly switched between us without a glance. "Oh! Thank you! This is exactly what I need right no-"

I interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, that's great; just let me finish my _CURRENT_ story, now."

Finally it was back to being peaceful, again, and I turned back to finish my fan-fic. At least until I heard _YET ANOTHER _voice.

"You gave Doofenshmirtz money?!"

I sighed, turned and said, "Hey, M n' M!"

That got a really harsh death glare.

"…I take it I can't use that one…"

"This is _serious_," Major Monogram explained with a hardened expression.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't _really _think I'd give Doofenshmirtz _ACTUAL _money on my budget, do you?"

His expression didn't change at all.

I sighed. "Okay, it was a Disney dollar a friend gave me. I figure I have no use for it because I'm never going anywhere Disney related, but he's a Disney character; maybe he'll find some use for it…"

Somewhere a bit farther off there was the sudden shout of, "_HEY_! This isn't a real dollar!"

I took a quick intake of breath. "…Yeah… so I didn't cause any kind of crisis, then right? 'Cause I'd really like to get back to writing, now."

"Fine, but I'm having Carl keep an eye on you."

"Okay; I like Carl better than you, anyway," I said turning, yet again back to my computer.

Silence finally hit the air. "Wait… What was I writing about?"


	3. Dealing with a Spy

_I typed this up because I was feeling a little bad about the first one of these I did and I couldn't let it go for some reason... Hopefully now I'll be able to continue on in peace._

_Also, I like the "Not a Crazy Fan-Girl"; there seems to be a lot of those with this show...

* * *

_

I was actually typing! Maybe I'd really finish this chapter and get it up today without any side-tracking or interruptions getting in the way. Or at least that what I thought till I felt something on my feet.

Maybe it was just a pair of socks… except for the fact that I rarely ever wear sock unless I'm wearing shoes and I had yet to put my shoes on today. That and I definitely didn't own a pair of socks this heavy; whatever it was, though extremely warm, caused my feet to fall asleep and it was extremely distracting.

Pausing in the middle of an idea, I quickly rolled back my chair to see the offending… animal? I sighed seriously hoping this was important considering how close I was to finishing this chapter.

"…Hey…" I started to say.

In a flash he had me by the collar of my shirt, and instantly I could tell one thing; Perry wasn't happy.

"I take it this is about Phineas?" I inquired nervously.

He nodded.

"Well, considering the continuity of my mind, he's probably completely forgotten about it by now… unless I ever do get around to writing that squeal…"

That got a glare, and Perry gives some harsh glares.

"Alright, fine… Just give me a second…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Thankfully, it really did just take me a second. "…Okay, it should be back to normal!"

He smiled and got back down.

I quickly remembered something. "Oh! Before you go, I promised Doof my next fan-fic would center more around you… You okay with that?"

That got another glare.

I slumped. "…If you want I'll sign a 'I am Not a Crazy Fan-Girl Release Form' before I start writing…"

It took awhile, but he finally nodded.

"Okay… Well, I have to finish writing this before I can start on that one, anyway…"

I could tell from Perry's look that he wanted me to take my time.

Clearing my throat I said, "If that's it, I should really get back to writing, now."

I got back to my computer and was ready to continue typing. "….Great… I completely lost my train of thought…"


	4. I'm evil?

_Well, it looks like I'm having more fun writing these than I am writing my actual fan-fic right now. Not only that I'm once again tormenting everyone's favorite (or at least most of the people browsing in this section...) evil doctor. _

_And for those of you who don't know, that is the right episode (it's amazing that it works perfectly in that context). I probably only love it for the sub-plot. (although I am a huge sci-fi fan)_

_

* * *

_

Boredom ensued as I stared at what I had typed for the next chapter so far. I already knew I wanted to take it a step farther than the last chapter and make this more exciting, especially since it was now much longer than I initially thought it would be. Thankfully tomorrow meant a new episode and that could also give me a jump start in writing, although I didn't necessarily want to wait that long.

I sighed and rested my head against my desk. Then a voice I really didn't want to hear at that moment decided to come back.

"Hey! You cheated me!" Doctor Doofenshmirtz shouted, probably only to get my attention.

I glanced up slightly. "Can this wait…? I'm trying to think…"

"You gave me a fake dollar," he pointed out plainly as he held out the bill in question. "After you said you were going to pay me!"

After letting out a semi-audible groan I sat straight in my chair. "I never said I was going to give you _real_ money, just that I was going to pay you."

He looked shocked for a moment. "…Oh… You're evil!"

"_I'm evil_?" I spat out even more shocked.

"You won't use me, you cheated me, and you…"

I quickly interrupted, "Whoa, whoa; if you think I'm evil, 'It's About Time!'"

There was a brief pause. "Wait… are you agreeing with me?"

I slapped myself. Chances are I should have known better than to use episode titles, but because that one was one of my top favorites, I couldn't exactly help it.

"No; I mean the time when you replaced Perry with Peter the Panda, though possibly unintentional, is exactly the same as this, and really wasn't all that evil… expect for a few hurt feelings and possibly an increase in some fan… stuff…"

"Oh, well…" he paused for a second. "Wait! How do you know about Peter the Panda? Did Perry tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, Perry the _PLAYTPUS _just casually told me everything about his missions stopping you," I stated sarcastically.

"I knew…!"

I glared at him.

"Oh you were just being…right…" He let out a nervous laugh. "Then how do you know?"

I thought of all the different ways I could tell him I knew through use of the internet. Then I decided to just take the easy route. "I'm psychic."

Doctor D wasn't buying it. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, how else do you think I'd be able to write for all of you with such eerie accuracy? I read your minds."

"Oh really… Then what am I think about right now?"

"I don't know… Probably your next invention and how you hope Perry doesn't stop you this time?" I guessed.

He gasped. "How did you know?"

I sat back in my chair completely surprised. "Oh well, you know… Psychic and all that…"

I could hear Doofenshmirtz walk off mumbling to himself about how cool that was. I quickly called after him, "Oh and by the way, your next invention's probably going to be stopped by Perry, anyway! ... Just a quick head's up!"

I turned back to my computer and prepared to type. "…On second thought… I think I'll go play a video game, instead…" I said as I got up and walked out.


	5. Fedora Mindset

_I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something... one of those things is probably never leave Doctor Doofenshmirtz out of a fan-fic I type for Phineas and Ferb ever again. (He's popped up in most of these so far...) I'm not sure about the rest, though._

_Also, I can tell you that wearing a fedora helps more than listening to "When We Didn't Get Along" on repeat (but I found that out by complete accident...)

* * *

_

I was sitting on my bed glaring at my computer and the current portion of story I had typed on the screen. I knew exactly how I wanted to continue now, but the words weren't coming out right and it was giving me a huge headache from trying to wrestle through all the wrong phrasing I had just done.

Just as I was about to get up and possibly leave for a glass of water (and maybe some pain killers as well…) when Doctor Doofenshmirtz walked in once again.

"What is it this time?" I asked trying hard not to grimace.

He was about to say something but then stayed silent for a bit longer before asking, "What are you wearing?"  
Slightly confused, I looked down at myself only to see what I usually wear; jeans, t-shirt, a quickly thrown-on sweatshirt… and then I remembered the thing currently on my head. "Oh, you mean my fedora."

Doof seemed to step back suddenly in shock. "You're not a part of the…"

I groaned. "Oh yes; I secretly joined an agency that's almost completely comprised of animals. That makes _perfect _sense," I said, my sarcastic side creeping out again.

"…I feel you're not taking me seriously," he stated.

"It's hard for me to _EVER_ take you seriously," I mumbled silently.

He looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"I _always _take you seriously," I stated aloud with a smile.

The look he gave me told me he didn't believe it in the least.

"…And anyway, my fedora's the complete wrong color," I explained as I took the offending hat off my head. "Theirs are all mahogany… or sienna, depending on the picture quality…"

Doctor D looked extremely confused.

"Basically dark brown," I said.

"Oh… Why didn't you just say that?"

I shrugged. "Cause I guess my mind's just like that…"

"…So then what's wrong with that one?" he asked pointing at mine.

"…Ah… its black pinstripe; not _AT ALL _the same," I said placing it back on my head. "Are you done now…? Cause I really…"

Doofenshmirtz quickly interrupted, "Then why are wearing it?"

I slumped. "It's called 'getting into character." Sometime it helps to pretend to be a character when a certain section of story keeps messing up, because then I start thinking from their mindset more and the particular scene sometimes flows better."

There was silence for a moment. "Oh… so then... you're wearing a fedora to help you write?"

There was a definite sound with the slap against my head. "To generalize it, yes, but I'm more wearing it to see if it'll help for some ideas from Perry's mindset."

"You mean you try to get inside Perry's mind?"

"Well… when I write, because I have to get the character as accurate as possible…"

"So then you could tell me what Perry's thinking!" Doofenshmirtz realized.

"I _REALLY _don't like where this conversion is going…"

"Aw come on, just one little…?"

I quickly pulled out a cell phone, flicked it open, and pressed a random button. "…Hey… Monogram?" I paused for a moment. "…Yeah, Doofenshmirtz is in my room asking some weird questions about Agent P…" I paused, again. "…Okay, thank you; you have no idea what this means to me."

Doctor D looked pretty frightened by this. "I'm outta here!" he shouted as he dashed away to possibly somewhere safer.

"I really didn't think that would work…" I mumbled and then glanced at the cell phone. "…and it's not even turned on …"


	6. Girl Time

_Happy Valentine's Day everybody._

_Also, this will probably be the only time I mention the state of my love-life. That kind of stuff is private.

* * *

_

I stared at my computer ready for something else when a different voice came from behind me.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much, really," I answered. "What about you?"

She shrugged in reply.

I sighed. "Is there a particular reason you're here?"

"Not really."

I was trying to think of a nice way to tell her to just leave me alone, but then Candace came in fuming.

"Ugg! I hate my brothers!"

"I take it that another plan to bust them has gone horribly wrong then?" I asked.

"You have _NO _idea."

I smiled. "I think what we need is some girl time," I said. "What do you two think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Isabella said.

Candace debated the idea to herself for a bit. "…Yeah… Why not?"

"Well, at least it gives me somebody other than Doctor D to talk to," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Isabella asked slightly worried.

"Oh, nothing," I stated calmly. "So, what do you two want to talk about?"

It was silent for a moment. "Oh my gosh; so Jeremy did the…"

"As nice as it is to hear you talk about Jeremy, I don't think I want to hear it right now," I said hoping I didn't hurt her feeling too much.

"Well, Phineas…" Isabella stopped when she saw my bland expression. "Hey, who do you have a crush on?"

"Me?" I asked somewhat shocked.

"Actually, I'd like to know that, too," Candace said. "Any guy we know?"

"…Well… um…ah…" I didn't really think about crushes too much in actual life, and I didn't have a boyfriend currently, not to mention I was older than most of the boys in the show, anyway, and the adults were probably all in their thirties or forties… which pretty much left… "…There maybe this intern…"

"Oh my gosh! You're blushing!" Isabella stated.

That got me to sit straight. I was not… or at least I was pretty sure I wasn't…

"So what's his name, then?" Candace asked.

"I'd rather not…"

"Come on! We won't hold it against you," she said.

I quickly glanced at my watch. "Would look at the time; I gotta…" I said before quickly dashing out of the room.


	7. Worse than Writer's Block

_Yeah, my compy died... I'm currently typing this on a friend's... I wish mine was working, though..._

_

* * *

_I was intently playing my DS. Nothing had really bothered me, or even seemed to intend on bothering me… until I heard a voice.

"I thought you had a fan-fic to finish?"

I glared at the sudden intrusion and then answered anyway. "Yes, yes I do; and I have the perfect way to end it, too."

There was silence except for my occasional button pressing. The two boys in front of me glanced at each other.

"Then why aren't you writing?" Phineas inquired.

I glanced up from my game. "My computer died…"

He shrugged. "Why should that matter?"

"It's the only place I have it entirely written, not to mention I'm not to sure I'd be able to spell 'Meddleshmirtz' without using copy and paste," I explained.

"Well… maybe we can help," he offered turning to his brother. "Ferb, we're gonna need…"

"_THAT'S _okay!" I panicked quickly intervening between them and my computer. "I'm taking it to a _professional_ PC shop, anyway."

"Oh... well, if you need us you know where to find us," he said as they walked off.

I sat back down and got back to my game. "... Great... now I'm going to feel guilty all day..."


	8. Back to Work with fangirls

_Still borrowing somebody esle's computer to type. I am writing some offline, though, and that's where all this came from._

_Also, "Burn Notice" is a show on USA network about an ex-spy, thus the somewhat comparasion. _

* * *

My bed looked an absolute mess covered in papers, notebooks, and me sprawled out listening to music with a pencil… nearby…  
Okay, so it was in my mouth, but I was thinking pretty hard about this current section of story.

A voice came up interrupting my thought process. "Hey, I was thinking about your problem, and…" He paused for a moment. "… You're writing!"

I turned to see Phineas's smiling face and sighed… then quickly remembered to catch my pencil before it hit the black hole that was my bedroom floor.

"Yep," I replied, after repositioning myself and pausing my MP3 player.

"That's gr…"

I quickly interrupted. "It's not the ending to the other fan-fic."

He frowned, and seriously when Phineas is sad it breaks your heart.

"I am writing about you guys, though," I quickly explained.

That cheered him right up. "You are?"

"Yeah; I'm re-writing Future Summer and I'm working on the sequel."

Another voice suddenly butted in. ""You don't write sequels."

I cringed. "Can whatever it is wait? I'm _kinda _in the middle of something here."

"This is really important, thought," the evil doctor assured.

Phineas looked at the new arrival. "Who are you?"

"Who me? I am Doctor H…"

"Out!" I immediately commanded. "NOW!"

"You don't have to be mean about it," Doofenshmirtz huffed.

"I'm not being mean, I'm telling you to leave," I explained. "It's just you have a tendency not to listen when I ask nicely… or at all, for that matter…"

He crossed his arms. "Yeah well… I have my rights."

"Yeah, and you're encroaching on _MINE_ right now."

Thankfully, another person walked in at that moment stopping the argument from becoming a full-on fight. "Hey, I brought that paperwo…"

"Oh thank goodness!" I interrupted. "Will you _please_ get him out of here?!"

Doofenshmirtz gave some quick glances between me and the new person. "…Wait… You want the intern to get me out of here?"

I scoffed. "Oh, Carl can so take you."

Doof only burst out laughing in reply.

"I was being serious…"

Phineas, besides almost forgotten about right now, was completely confused. "…Ah…"

"Oh right! Phineas… and Ferb…" Ferb nodded at finally being recognized. "This is Carl; he's another character on the show."

"…You look familiar somehow," Phineas stated as he looked at Carl.

"That was a different Carl," I quickly answered.

"Oh… I guess it was."

"HEY! How come he gets an introduction and I don't?" Doctor D asked, now fuming even more.

"That would be a secret; one which I will be giving away even more in my next fan-fic… thus, the paperwork," I explained finally holding out my hand.

Carl just stared for a second, and then quickly handed over the paperwork. I grabbed a pen from my backpack and started signing.

"So what's the paperwork for?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, you know. The typical liability stuff; like how I don't own any of this and only writing it for fun, I write for accuracy from the show itself so things don't happen 'just because, LOLz…'" I rolled my eyes. "…and apparently I'll be hunted down if I'm ever a fan-girl of…" I cleared my throat and glanced at Carl. "That's a new one."

He just shrugged.

"What's a fan-girl?" Phineas asked out of complete curiosity.

I handed the finished paperwork back to Carl. "Ah… wow… Fan-girls are, obviously, girls with a crush, realistic or otherwise, typically on a fictional character or celebrity."

"So wait… Does this mean that your new fan-fic's done, already?" he asked excitedly.

"No… but I do have a basic outline and a possible idea for a title…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of calling it 'Relocation Notice,' sorta like a play on the show 'Burn Notice.'"

Everyone looked slightly confused at this.

"Perry'll understand it better," I explained.

Most of the confusion cleared at that.

"Oh… So I guess 'Burn Notice' has something to do with a platypus?" Phineas asked.

My hand suddenly wanted to mash my brain; thankfully it didn't get very far, but it still hurt. "Yes, let's go with that…"

"I don't get it… Why do you want to write a story centered around just Perry the Platypus?" Doof inquired.

"You know Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Okay, first of all I already told you my reasoning behind writing this story and second…" I turned to Phineas. "…forget he said anything about Perry."

"How am I supposed…" Doof started

I rolled my eyes. "You want a better explanation, fine. I'm writing it because of the fans. You see, the fan-girls for this show can be split into two groups: the Ferb fan-girls and the Perry fan-girls… everyone else is basically just the regular viewing audience."

It was silent for a moment. Then suddenly Doofenshmirtz stomped off to the door, only stopping to shout, "I'm a very likeable person, too, you know!" before leaving.

"What was that about?" Phineas asked.

I shrugged; to be honest, I was just glad he was finally gone.

"...So… Which one of those things apply to you?" Phineas inquired; now back on the fan girl topic again.

"Actually, I consider myself as a Carl fan-girl," I stated almost immediately… and then I remembered the other person in the room.

"…Ah… I-I'd better get…." Carl started to say, and then cleared his throat before leaving… and almost running into the dresser and tripping over various stuff on the floor before finally dashing out.


	9. Some Good News

_I have good news! (read on for more details) Also, sorry for the shortness but considering how many other stories I'm currently working on, this was all I really needed to get re-motivated right now. (amazingly)

* * *

_The story wasn't moving any further… not that me just staring at it was going to help much.

"Hey, what's going on…?" Phineas started to ask before he ran up beside me and shouted, "Cool! You got your computer back!"

"…Yep," I replied, still staring at the blank screen in front of me.

"So… did you finish writing that fan-fic, yet?"

"…Um…" I finally turned to face Phineas. "There… might be a _slight_ problem with that…"

It was silent for a second; then Phineas asked, "What do you mean?"

"I may have… forgotten… how I was going to end it…"

"Well… why don't you just try to remember then?"

I sighed. "It's not as easy as 'just remembering' it, unfortunately," I tried to explain. "I've been away for almost two weeks now, and I had the whole story planned out before my computer died on me. Now I can't remember any of it and it's already March."

Phineas looked slightly confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I kinda wanted to finish it before summer…"

"You still have three months left," Phineas pointed out. "What did you leave off with?"

"…Well…" I scrolled up to the start of the chapter and reread a bit. "Oh wait! I remember now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I glanced back over to Phineas. "…Ah… I'm going to have to ask you to come back later…"

Phineas shrugged. "Okay! You know where to find me if you need me."


	10. Definitely a Bad Time

**_edit:_ **_Just so everyone knows, these are mostly separate short stories. I write them whenever I just need a break from thinking about the current main fan-fics I'm working on, so most of them aren't actually connected in any way. The ones that somehow do become connected I try to explain where to look for some background information in the author's note (always located up here for me) which will just be short little titbits because I don't want to take up extreme amounts of space explaining where an idea came from. They're more there if you have the time to look at them._

**_edit 2: _**_I shouldn't have to put this here, but I feel the need to. K+ (the rating on here I most use) states that it may contain mild coarse language. That doesn't mean I'll use curse words, but I'll (very rarely) use weak alternatives (the kind you typically hear instead of the real ones) _

_Hey, everyone!_

_You could kind of call this chapter a __sequel__ to "Back to Work with fangirls" because not only after I wrote it did I hear more than enough about everyone else's fandoms within the show (not that I mind that much, because like I said I write for accuracy and knowing the current fandoms actually surprisingly helps when writing) but I realized the ending was kind of hanging, so this kind of fixes it. (... although I technically ruin things even more for myself by doing so...)_

_Seriously though, please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_I sat staring at a blank page trying to figure out what came next… I could just as easily pick up the notebook nearby and continue on with the rewrite, but I was already bored with just mostly recopying what I already had.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," a voice said.

I sighed. "What now?" I asked somewhat stressed.

"…Is this a bad time?" Doof queried.

"You'd think by now you'd realize every time is a bad time."

There was silence for a couple seconds… Then Doofenshmirtz stated, "I read your sequel; you still haven't used me yet…"

"I just started writ…" I stopped and thought for a moment. "…Wait… I keep my notebooks with me where ever I go. How in the world did you…?" I _**seriously**_ thought about it, and then added, "On second thought… never mind."

"But why am I…?"

"I just started writing it _last week_," I explained. "You don't really think writing only takes a couple of days, do you?"

He thought on it for a second. "…Well… you have a lot of those short chapter… things…"

I grimaced. "Those are from me getting stuck and you coming in here annoying me about it."

"…Oh… Well those can't be very nice…"

"This coming from an evil scientist," I pointed out.

"You actually think I'm evil?"

"Well… most Disney villains are notoriously 'bad', though mostly just fluff than actual evil…"

He looked completely confused.

"… You know what; forget I said anything."

"But about your seq…"

I interrupted, "Could you bother me later? I've got two fan-fics to write, not to mention the one I'm currently rewriting as well and…" I glanced at my watch. "…I have another visitor coming by in a few minutes and I seriously doubt he'd be happy seeing you in here."

"Who's vis…?"

He was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of an older… gentleman. Needless to say, Doofenshmirtz quickly dashed out the door.

"Was that…?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," I quickly disclosed. "What is it you wanted to talk about, anyway, Major?"

Monogram just stared at me, which is REALLY uncomfortable considering his stares are… somewhat harsh at best. I squirmed slightly.

"This is about Carl, isn't it?" I guessed.

"I do have to check on this; he is…"

I interrupted, "I didn't really realize he was still in the room… If you want I'll just write an apology and…"

"You scared the poor boy half to death!"

"…Oh…" I thought for a few minutes. "…Well… like I said, I _**really **_didn't realize he was still…"

"This is serious," he stated.

"Most things are with you," I insisted, before looking back to my computer screen.

"…So, what is it..?" He glanced at my screen. "…Is that a page on Carl?!"

There are times when you don't really realize how _**INCREDIBLY stupid**_ what you're about to say is… till it's unfortunately already left your mouth…

"I'm doing important research, I swear!"

The glare I got reinforced the sudden realization.

"I take it this isn't helping my case?"

He shook his head.

"…and no more Carl?" I guessed.

He nodded.

I looked downcast. "Darn," I mumbled to myself.


	11. Stories Priority

_It seems like a lot of the time when I start a new fan-fic it takes priority, so I just wanted to type this up to remind myself not to do that this time with all my P&F ideas..._

_Also, I have to remember to show my little sis this so she knows I have to take time writing all my other fan-fics and not just considerate on ours._

_small note: Phoenix Wright is a game about a lawyer. Yes, I have a Phineas and Ferb fan-fic idea from it...  


* * *

_I sat on my bed with my DS in hand. It wasn't every day I stared at the screen intensively, but then again I also didn't really usually pick up my DS unless I had a really good reason…

"…I thought you were writing…" a somewhat saddened voice said as it came into the room.

I glanced up from my playing. "I was, but then something came up…"

"What?" Phineas asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"…My little sis asked me to coauthor one of my old fan-fics with her," I explained.

"That's great!"

"…It's not Phineas and Ferb related," I stated quickly.

"Oh… so what is it about, then?"

"Lawyers," I answered somewhat angrily.

"Cool," he murmured with that look in his eyes; you know that look that says he has a new idea.

"Great…" I mumbled. "Looks like I'm writing that Phoenix Wright-style Phineas and Ferb fan-fic after all…"

"What?" he asked.

"Oh… Nothing…"

"So, when are you getting back to writing?"

I sighed. "Just let me finish this trial…"

"You're in trial?!"

"I'm doing research," I answered, hoping this time it'd work better.

He looked confused. "I thought you did most of your research online or by watching TV…"

"…True… but this is different."

"Different… how?"

"It's a fan-fic based on a video game series, so I'll probably be on my DS a whole lot more often… I still have your fan-fics to finish, though, so I'll still be writing about you guys…"

"What about those other stories you have yet to write in?"

I glared. "I'm working on that…"

"I can help," Phineas suggested.

"I don't need help writing my fan-fics! I just need time to develop my ideas better…"

He looked downhearted. "…I really just want to help…"

"…Well… how about you just wait; I promise I'm almost done with Dimensional Trouble, and as soon as I finish that, no matter what else I'm working on, I'll start working on Relocation Notice, okay?"

Phineas smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Great… see you then…" I somewhat murmured as I got back to my game.


	12. I Hate Phineas

_Yeah, I think a lot of us have had times like this where we know we've got to much going on and then we get another fan-fic idea on top of it all. This is just my explanation for it._

_Also, don't worry about the whole "hate" thing. I don't think I'd be able to stay mad at Phineas for very long, mainly because he just has that naturally likeable quality about him._

* * *

"…_And I got friends on the other side_," I somewhat accidentally sung with the music currently playing on my MP3 player as I wrote in a notebook.

"Really? Cool!" a voice said enthusiastically.

I jumped and nearly dropped everything in the process, but thankfully I was sitting far enough back on my bed for it not to matter. "Okay, new rule for everyone; no sneaking up on me when I'm listening to my villain's play list," I mumbled to myself before taking out a headphone and adding out loud, "Sorry, Phineas, I was just singing part of a song…"

"…Oh…"

After a few seconds another voice spoke up that I instantly identified as Ferb, "…Um… Why are you using your hand to cover your eyes?"

"…Because if I look Phineas is gonna be giving me that wide-eye sad look that's gonna make me feel bad, so I'll want to make it up to him somehow and the only why I can think of right now is by writing another fan-fic, but I don't want to do that right now because I've already got your sequel to work on, on top of seven other fan-fics currently all at different stages of completion, not to mention it's final's week…"

I closed my eyes and groaned before pointing accusingly at Phineas. "I hate you right now…"

"…Um…" He blinked slightly. "…Okay…"

I sighed and mumbled, "Nine fan-fics to work on over final's week…" In a bit more audible of a tone I added, "You'd better hope I don't fail…"

Phineas smiled. "We could help you study," he suggested.

"…Yeah… I seriously doubt that…"


	13. Anti Luck!

_Unlucky chapter number! _

_No, I don't actually believe 13 is unlucky, but considering the other fan-fic I just started writing that (just so happens) to take place on Friday the 13th, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use the 13th chapter of this to talk about what I thought I might get away with in here. If people don't like it, I'll just try to write one just about luck. (but seriously I like how this one turned out; and I am wondering what Phineas is going to do what that information I gave him... Maybe I will be writing yet another fan-fic, soon)_

_For those of you who don't know (since I can put it up here, hopefully) anti-fairies (or at least the ones I'm talking about, if there's more then one type) are from The Fairly OddParents, which is copyrighted to Viocom (Nickelodeon's parent company)__

* * *

_

I was writing intently on my computer, so much so that I was barely noticing anything else anymore. The best thing was it, thankfully, looked like a nice day for once, especially since it seemed like it had rained for most of the week already.

The unfortunate thing was I was so focused on my writing that when I heard a voice I thought it was my little sister for some reason. Although I should have known she was still at school. "What're you writing about now?" it asked.

I shrugged. "Anti-fairies," I answered simply, "but I thought I…"

I finally glanced up and saw Phineas standing there. "GAH! Completely wrong company!"

He just looked confused. "What are anti-fairies?"

"Oh believe me, that would take a _**whole**_ 'nother fan-fic just to explain properly, Phineas," I explained, not realizing how my voice currently sounded.

Both Phineas and Ferb looked at me weird. "Why are talking like that?" Phineas queried.

I was confused for a moment. "Like wha… Oh! I'm talking with fake British accent, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are," Ferb answered, because obviously he would know.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; it's just that one of the characters in this other show I'm writing for uses one so I was re-watching some episodes of it to try and get it exactly right and now it's stuck in my head," I explained. "…That happens a lot with Doof's accent, too…"

"So, what's the show this time?" Phineas asked.

"Ah… I can't tell you because it's under a different company, and for some reason everyone seems to think that all the companies hate each other, so to just keep those people happy I can't tell you."

"… But you've told us about a lot of different shows before…"

"True, but that's because I have no idea what company actually owns those shows. This one is actually one of your real competitors, so I'm sure people would rather me not tell you about it."

"Well, what can you tell me, then?" Phineas asked, obviously wanting to get anything he could from this.

"…Um… It's about fairies," I said before giving a shrug. "That's about all I can think of…"

"Fairies?" he repeated slightly confused. "…but…"

I interrupted, "Whoa there! Don't want to kill off Tinkerbelle, do ya?"

Phineas shrugged. "I was just going to ask why you're writing about fairies."

"Oh… For a second I thought we were going to have a bunch of people angry for a different reason…" I said before taking a deep breath and adding, "Well, Phineas, if you haven't already noticed, I'm a girl."

He blinked. "So?"

"So, that means that …on occasion… I happen to like fairies, along with various other magical… things…"

"…Really… That's interesting…" Phineas quickly noted something down in a pad.

"Uh…Just to be perfectly clear, that's just a generalization and may not _actually_ apply to _every_ girl out there, but it comes pretty close; it's the same with chocolate," I quickly added.

"Oh… okay," Phineas replied as he put away the pad. "I think that'll come in handy later…"

"Okay, I'll possibly regret this later, but what are you planning to do with that information?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Oh, okay then. That makes me feel a lot better," I stated somewhat sarcastically.


	14. On not Sharing Lunch

_Here we go, proof that inspiration can come at any time... even when you're just walking down the street minding your own business... _

_And sorry about the "excessive" use of Steak n' Shake but there seriously is one about a block away from where my summer class is, plus I could see there being something like it in Danville. (Though chances are if there were Phineas and Ferb probably would have made improvements on it...)_

_Also, I love how I suggest that Doof's been reading my fan-fics but he's still completely oblivious. Typical, typical Doof..._

_Anyway, please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

It was a nice day as I started off down the street mildly humming to myself and occasionally thinking of ideas for how best to continue my current stories.

Unfortunately, this process was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected shout of, "HEY! We need to talk!"

"What the…" I quickly turned to see one of the last people I expected, or for that matter wanted to, right now. "What, are you following me where ever I go now?"

"I just wanted to know why you aren't working on your story," the evil doctor explained.

"Oh, I don't know… could it be because I'm currently walking down a sidewalk _outside_?" I replied with a bit of sarcasm.

There was silence for a moment.

"You really like being sarcastic, don't you?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Oh, you should see where I get it from," I said grinning… and then quickly cleared my throat before adding, "And anyways, I just worked on it yesterday; why are you getting on me about it today?"

"Well… Wait, what are you doing outside?" he inquired.

I sighed. "It's lunch time and there's a Steak 'n Shake about a block that way," I explained pointing the direction I'd been heading.

"Oooo!"

"And I am _not_ paying for you!" I shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Because first of all, and I believe I've mentioned this before, I'm on a college budget and I'd _really_ like to be able to do a bit more than just barely survive this year, and second I make it a point not to order for fictional characters… It makes for less awkward staring…"

"…But…"

I quickly interrupted, "You can't seriously tell me that you have the money for your … inventions, but you don't have the money to pay for your own food from Steak n' Shake?"

"Well…"

Thankfully for him another group walked up right then. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, I just got out of class and was going to go get lunch," I explained.

"Wait, you're in summer school?" Buford asked with a look that seemed like he was about to burst out laughing.

"It actually stops being a negative when you get to college. Now I'm just getting some of the important credits out of the way so I won't have to worry about them later, like say this fall when the classrooms would be crowded."

"Huh, we're going to have to remember that," Phineas said. "So, where were you going to lunch?"

I sighed before pointing once again and explaining, "There's a Steak n' Shake just down that way…"

"Really?"

"Can we come?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, Buford wants a…"

And that's when the conversation basically collapsed into a bunch of indecipherable orders and other gleeful talk that made it even harder to turn them all down. I think my eye had started twitching (either that or my vision was getting hazy in only one eye) before I finally tried interrupting them all.

"Hey."

They continued on.

"Hey!"

There was no difference whatsoever. Then a familiar sound somehow got everyone to stop, and I glanced down to my feet.

Doof was the first to react "Um… You do know there's…"

"Yeah, I can see him," I slightly mumbled as I reached down and picked up the platypus.

"Um…I guess we should apologize for getting somewhat out of hand like that," Phineas said.

"It's okay. It's just that I don't think I'd be able to pay for all of you," I explained before handing over the pet platypus. "And Perry definitely wouldn't be allowed."

Doofenshmirtz eyes went wide.

I quickly leaned over and whispered, "It's a different Perry."

He looked slightly more relaxed, but he still eyed the platypus suspiciously.

"Aw man, I really wanted that milkshake," Buford said.

"Well, I think me and Ferb can pay for everyone," Phineas stated, "Right Ferb?"

Ferb just gave a thumbs up in reply and everyone was happy again.

Doof turned his head to one side. "Are you sure that not…?"

"Glad you could work something out," I said hurriedly. "I gotta go, bye!"

I quickly ran the rest of the way down the block.


	15. I Have a Deadline?

_Here we go, exactly what people haven't been waiting for... That and I'm once again stuck in my writing, and for some reason this came out of it. Probably because summer's almost halfway over and I haven't gotten that much up in my other fan-fic for these guys, which is getting me down._

_EDIT: Right, sorry about not mentioning this before, but I kinda hate promoting my other fics in stories. Anyway the one I'm currently working on is Relocation Notice, which is a bit different for me because it's a bit more dramatic than my other stuff. Hopefully it'll still turn out okay, though. (it has so far, but then again it isn't really that long yet...)_

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoy._

_

* * *

_

"Man, I'd have this chapter finished if it weren't for this one section!" I shouted as I pushed my laptop slightly away and slumped.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, hi…" I glanced over. "Isabella? I thought it'd be Phineas…"

She shrugged. "Really? Why?"

"Because he's always coming in here trying to give me new ideas… for other fan-fics… Then again, at least you're not…" I cleared my throat; maybe I shouldn't mention that.

"Not what?" Isabella asked, slightly worried.

"Forget I said anything."

"Well, if you need help…"

"Great, everyone's trying to hurry me through finishing this. No wonder I'm getting writer's block more often," I mumbled.

"Well, you have said before that you want to finish our stories while it's still summer," a voice stated.

I almost screamed… and then I turned and saw Ferb. "Will you _please _not do that?"

"It's almost July!" Isabella pointed out.

"…And I'm extending the deadline."

For whatever reason, Phineas ran into the room right then. "Wait, you're doing what?"

"I only said…"

Suddenly, my room was crowded possibly more than it was supposed to be, and everyone started talking at once… till Monogram stepped forward and his apparent seriousness caused the room to quite.

"You can't just change your deadline," he stated.

I shrugged. "It's my deadline."

"You know, she does…" Doof started to say before getting glared at and quickly shambling to the _very_ back of the room.

"You can't really expect me to write the kind of full-bodied, emotional story that it's going to turn into in just three months, can you?"

Everyone shared a glance.

"What's with the old guy?" Candace asked.

I almost groaned… till I started wondering why Candace was there in the first place because she probably didn't care about when the said fan-fic would get finished. The real problem was it then caused all the others to launch into questions about who these people they didn't know were.

"WOAH! Everyone! You can get into that debate later!" I yelled, thankfully getting all of their attention. "Right now, I feel that I may need until the end of the year, maybe even a full year to get it right. I haven't written something like this before."

It looked like I had gotten through to them, for now at least.

"And, YAY! Carl's back!" I shouted happily… and then quickly added, "Why did I have to shout that _out loud_?"

That only got a glare in reply. "Carl! We're leaving, now!"

"Yes sir," the red head answered before flashing a somewhat awkward smile and following.

Silence settled in for a few minutes.

I interrupted it. "Alright, everyone out!"

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because I have _a lot_ of writing to do," I explained before letting out a sigh.


	16. What Contradiction?

_Well, this was... interesting. It didn't really accomplish anything and the ending is giving me mixed emotions. (on one side it's kinda funny, and on the other I feel sorry for Carl...) _

_That and for some reason after playing Ace Attorney so often I now have that series stuck in my head. (as in more than just the three Phoenix Wright games in it)_

_Anyway, that should be it... till next time I guess... (I feel the need to watch something spy-related, now...)_

* * *

I stared at the blank powered off screen in front of me deep in thought.

Then a deep voice behind me almost had me jump from my chair. "Geez! Could you not do that! I mean, seriously, most people…" I was getting glared at. "…I mean… you were saying something?"

The gruff old man stared at me. "You weren't listening?"

"No! I was thinking! Is it wrong for me to sit in front of my computer and just think?"

"It's turned off," he pointed out.

"…So? Still doesn't mean I can't sit here."

Silence settled in… and that made it almost even more uncomfortable.

"…Ah… I'm guessing you came here for something, Ma…I mean, Monogram?" I asked, silently hoping to myself that it really wasn't anything major.

"I noticed there was somewhat of a contradiction in the story you're writing."

"Wha… Have you been playing my lawyer games?" I demanded, though after about a minute of not getting an answer back I sighed and inquired, "What's the contradiction, exactly?"

He leaned in and privately exchanged the information.

"…Oh… ah… Wow…" I thought about this new detail. "…Well… I've got three words that might clear this whole thing up…"

He stared at me unenthused.

"It was Carl," I replied nodding.

He finally left, though it was coupled with a shout of, "Carl! We need to talk!"

Smiling, I turned back to my computer. "I'm such a bad fan girl…"


	17. How not to get over Writer's Block

_I'm sorry... I really haven't been updating any of my stories for the longest time, which is why I typed this up. (as kind of an apology about that) Hopefully now I'll actually get to writing something instead of just wondering where my story currently is. (isn't it sad that I don't even know that sometimes?)_

* * *

"Glurg…" I mumbled somewhat as my head almost hit my keyboard.

"Hi… Are you alright?" Phineas asked as he walked up concerned.

I lifted my head slightly back up. "Yeah… I just think this might be my off week… or month… or… well, who really knows…" I groaned as my head started back to a downward decent.

"Wow…Well, what's your problem?"

"School started… I'm stressed… I can't remember what my ideas for any of the stories I was writing were… I…"

Phineas interrupted, "Whoa! Why don't you try thinking positively?"

I straightened and took a deep breath. "I'm hungry."

"…Um… I guess that's a start…"

"Phineas, it's called writer's block for a reason," I tried explaining. "I think I have a head ache, too…"

"Okay then… What's the first thing you can think of, right off the top of your head?"

"Miles Edgeworth," I quickly replied.

"Who?"

"He's a character from the Phoenix Wright games… which is weird because usually I'll just be thinking about Carl and that'll complete throw me…" I cleared my throat.

"So why don't you just think about him, then?"

"…Wait… So you think me thinking about fan-girl stuff would actually help?"

Phineas shrugged. "Well, it couldn't hurt."

"Yeah right, every time I think about…" I stopped. "Gah! And now I'm thinking about Carl!"

"…And?"

"I want to bash my brains out…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be a fan-girl," I whined.

Phineas just stared at me.

"It's a girl thing you wouldn't really understand…"

"…But you seemed happy about it before…"

I almost grimaced. "Phineas, you're not really helping. In fact, I think you're actually making things worse…"

He frowned.

"But it can't get any worse, thankfully. Why don't you just wait a bit and maybe it'll come back to me after awhile."

"Okay…" he replied, though he still wasn't quite back to smiling again as he left.

I sighed and turned back to my computer.

"Um… Do you have a second?"

I turned to see Doofenshmirtz standing there.

"Phineas! Wait! I've changed my mind!" I yelled as I ran out the door.


	18. A New Start

_Yeah, this is kind of an apology for not writing for so long. Plus, I really do have to rework one of my ideas (which can be annoying sometimes, but it really isn't that good yet). I am going to start writing something new and I'm really glad no one (so far) has written anything like it yet. It'll make it more interesting and unique when I finally get this new story up._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy. (I actually probably shouldn't say that for these...)

* * *

_I stared at my computer screen in vague daze.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked as it came closer.

Turning, I saw a familiar face. "Fine… I just…"

"You don't really look too good… and you haven't been writing that much lately, ether."

I sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that… I guess things have just…"

The young red head looked worried. "You know I said that if there's ever anything we could do to help…"

"…Actually," I started, straightening a bit in my chair, "there might just be something you could do…"

"Really?"

"I think the problem might be that I need to redevelop my ideas entirely for one of the stories I was writing, but instead I got a totally different idea from helping my little sis with some of her stuff and thought that maybe working on that for awhile might jump start the redevelopment of the other one."

"Okay then… Where do we come in?"

"How do you feel about lawyers?"

Phineas shrugged. "What kind?"

I blinked. "I don't think there's going to be any problems, now that I think about it… or at least not too many."

"So… what's the new idea?" he asked.

"I probably shouldn't say yet," I replied. "But I promise I'll get started on it right away."


	19. Group Hug!

_I think we (fans of the show in particular) in one time or another all ether deserve or want to hug the characters of this show, so I propose we just occasionally give a (metal) group hug. I think at least some of the characters'll understand..._

_

* * *

_"You look down," the overly familiar voice observed.

I sighed. "Phineas… now's not…"

He interrupted anyway. "What's wrong?"

I glanced at the young boy. "Couldn't you go somewhere else?"

Phineas' face instantly brightened with the look of an idea. "I know what'll cheer you up! A group hug!"

Before I could even say anything in protest, my room became crowded with people (some I couldn't even recognize off the top of my head) and got almost suffocated by the sudden crushing force of arms and people.

"…Okay, everyone! Seriously!" I shouted as soon as I could get air in my probably permanently crushed lungs.

"…This is nice," came the obvious voice of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which only left enough time to wonder what in the world he was doing in the group hug before a chittering noise finally disbanded it.

"Really, everyone, I'm just fine," I stated picking up the distraction and giving him a hug as well, anyway.

Phineas blinked. "Oh...uh.. Sorry, everyone. I guess you can all go, now."

The people slowly left mumbling, although the only one I could hear was a person who said, "What a waste of a good hug..."

"I _HEARD _THAT!" I quickly shouted causing the few people left in the room to flinch slightly. "Sorry, it was just really nice of you guys, even if it was unneeded."

"So... you're just fine then?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm just working kinda hard on some current stories and homework," I explained as I finally put Perry back down.

"Oh, okay... I guess we'll leave you to it then."


	20. Some Disney Nostalgia

_Sorry about pushing my childhood in here, but I think since I started watching Phineas and Ferb I got an urge to re-watch some of the old shows I remember. This was just one of them, and it's been floating around my head for awhile (for those of you who don't know, the show is _Darkwing Duck_). _

_Again, I apologize for somewhat forcing my nostalgia on to you (I'm sure my little sis is glad it's finally not her)._

**_edit: _**_Okay, I didn't really realize when I was writing this that _Phineas and Ferb_ was going to have an eerily similar episode plot to one from this show. (for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, "Split Personalities" [the _Phineas and Ferb_ episode] has a vaguely similar plot to "Negaduck." [the _Darkwing Duck _episode] I love the writing staff on this show... )_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, how's the writing coming?"

I groaned and turned. "...I'm... working on it..."

It looked like Phineas was starting to frown. "...Oh..." Then he spotted something. "What's this?"

"Careful! Those're DVDs from my library," I explained.

He held up one. "What's this one about? I've never seen it before."

"That's another Disney show. It was on when I was little and I kinda miss watching it..."

"...If you really missed it," started the unmistakable voice of Doofenshmirtz, "then you would have gone to the company and... ah..."

"Dude, _you're _a Disney show, and anyway it's enough just to be able to watch it again on DVD."

He blinked. "...oh..."

"So what was it about?" Phineas asked.

"An eccentric super hero who gets help from his energetic daughter and extremely lucky piloting friend..." I paused. "You know what, I think you might like Duck Tales better. It's more up your alley."

"Doesn't sound all that interesting to me," Doof stated.

"Okay... but it had this really cool jazzy theme song and some of the best villa-"

The evil doctor interrupted by shouting, "HEY! I thought I was the best villain!"

"I was saying 'some of', that doesn't mean all."

Phineas, after giving a weird glance to Doofenshmirtz for the villain thing, glanced back at me and said, "Wow, it must have really had an effect on you."

"Well, yeah; it was a part of my childhood," I explained. "I probably wouldn't be the person I am today with out it... well, that and Kids WB, but that's totally different and doesn't count right now because we're not talking about that."

"Ooookay..."

"Anyway, maybe some week I'll get out Duck Tales and you can watch that, because I swear you'll absolutely love it. That's another show with an amazing theme... don't really make very many like that anymore..."


	21. I'm NOT a Villain

_This gets a little random, but like said I was having trouble focusing. (which is why I wrote this in the first place) _

_Also, I love that that acronym is now cannon, (I read a lot of fan-fiction on here that used it before knowing what it was and got really confused) and that's really what I tend to associate it with. (sadly...)_

_

* * *

_ I could swear my computer screen was giving me a headache right now. A sigh came as I slumped and got ready to (once again) get up and get something to drink (and maybe avoid anything electric for the next few hours) when the now more than familiar voice came once again.

"How's the writing coming?"

"Phineas, I think if I stare at my computer screen any longer right now I might go crazy," I stated with a slight laugh.

"...Okay..." he replied simply. "...So... What're you working on?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to do this court scene without sounding extremely bizarre, which is hard because it's you guys mixed with Phoenix Wright."

Phineas blinked. "What's so hard about that?"

"Well, though Phoenix does have bizarre cases all the time, and your show has its moments, I want it to seem like this could be a natural occurrence in ether universe," I explained. "Not, 'OMG! Look at all this bizarre stuff happening! Universe explode!'"

The room went silent.

After more than a few awkward minutes I added, "The last bit was more toward bad fan-fic writing; the universe wouldn't actually explode... hopefully..."

"...Ah huh..."

"...And anyway even if I did want to end a universe, I know a bunch more much cooler ways to do it!" I stated before realizing what I just said.

"Wait, What?" Phineas asked shocked.

"No! That's not what I..." I tried before thinking about it. "...Ya see, typically I tend to like villains better..."

"So what, you're planning on taking over the world?"

"No, that'd be stupid," I said. "I just like watching most villains' plans and seeing where they go wrong. I am not, nor will I ever be a villain."

Not really realizing he had been there, I turned to see Doofenshmirtz standing in the door. "You like watching me fail?" he asked almost on the verge of crying.

I groaned. "No! I..." I sighed. "It's complicated, okay?"

"But you said-"

I interrupted him, "Listen, I'm having a hard enough night already and I know you have a tough time doing... whatever it is you do, but I'm really not against you taking over... whatever..."

"The Tri-State area," Doof reminded.

"Yeah, that," I said. "I just don't want to be a villain 'cause it keeps me in good standing with the OWCA."

"The what?" Phineas asked.

"Just think YMCA... I do all the time."


	22. Current Conditions

_Man, my mind's been off somewhere else for the longest time. Anyway, finally forced myself to write something (because I have to) and this is what came of it. _

_And, yes I've been playing Professor Layton (I'm not going to say if I really have played them illegally, but I will say it sounds better on an actual DS)

* * *

_My concentration was fully on playing the game currently on my computer screen.

I heard a familiar voice "Hey! It's been kind of awhile; how have you been?"

I quickly minimized what I was doing. "I'm not illegally playing Professor Layton on my computer, I swear!" I shouted, then glanced over to the new addition in my room. "...Oh... Hey Phineas."

Phineas looked slightly worried as he started to ask, "What do you mean-"

I quickly interrupted him, "Uh... forget I said anything."

He blinked. "Okay... What's Professor Layton, then?"

I sighed. "You don't know the full meaning of the word 'forget' do you?" I rhetorically asked as I reached for a DS box on my desk. "This is Professor Layton; it's a series of puzzle games for the DS and soon 3DS."

"Wow... I didn't know you liked puzzles."

"I don't... typically," I stated, "but these games are so dang _**addicting**_!"

"Is that why you haven't been writing lately?" the redhead asked.

"...No, I've actually been extremely busy lately," I explained. "School started up again, and I'm currently looking for a job."

Doofenshmirtz quickly poked his head in the door. "I could gi-"

"_**A REAL JOB**_!" I shouted.

The evil doctor looked downcast. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Sorry, just wanted to make that clear."


	23. Late Night Problem

_I know I should be writing actual stories; but for some reason my mind really won't let me. (also I actually did write this extremely late at night, so that's probably part of the reason why it's not as well written as it probably could have been... but inspiration hits at randomly so this is what I get)_

_Hope you guys like it.

* * *

_I had just laid down to go to sleep. Then again, I probably shouldn't have been up as late as I was in the first place, but considering there was nothing to do tomorrow I wasn't worried about it... Or at least hadn't been till I heard the door to my room open.

"Whoever it is had better get this over with fast; I'm tired and I really don't feel like getting back up right now," I stated plainly.

"...aww... That's to bad," a now more than familiar voice answered back.

I bolted straight up. " Phineas! What are you do- Why are you still awake? It's so late it's early; I'm sure you should have been in bed hours ago."

"Well, I was just thinking..."

I stared blandly in the distance. "If this is just another ploy on how to get me to write more fan-fiction then it can wait till morning... When my mind'll be functioning enough to process that you're trying to get me to do something I've been successfully avoiding."

Phineas looked downhearted; I really have to stop doing that to him. "You mean you don't like writing about us?" he asked.

"No, I-" I paused as a slight headache started. "You know what, can this wait till morning, because I'm really feeling sleep-deprived right now, and you don't want to talk to the sleep-deprived me at all."


	24. Wrong Story Idea

_Again, I really need to get some other stories written, but for some reason my mind just keeps getting distracted. Also, a little look into my writing process, this time. _

_(Just so you know, I made the idea vague for a reason, but my little sis would instantly know what this is talking about)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy (and I hope I start writing something else, soon)_

_

* * *

_I leaned back from my computer. "For goodness sakes, Phineas! Stop giving me ideas!"

The young redhead in question walked into the room. "Okay..." He paused for a moment. "So, what exactly did I do this time?"

"Ugh... I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this." I glanced over at Phineas. "How does Ferb feel about top hats?"

Phineas looked slightly confused. "Depends; why?"

"No wait, it's not going to work," I stated quickly. "There's too many inconsistencies."

"...Maybe I can help?" Phineas offered hesitantly.

"I mean, just the small details alone make it hard to explain. How am I supposed to explain those? Time travel?" I paused for a moment before slamming a hand in my face. "No time travel! Gah! What am I thinking!"

The young boy shrugged. "What's wrong with time travel?"

I glanced back at Phineas suddenly realizing he'd been standing there the whole time. "...Oh... Sorry, Phineas. This is kinda the reason why I tend to plan my stories when nobody's around."

Another confused look crossed his face.

"I like talking through the details out loud, which can lead to some... unpleasant looks when you're in public," I explained. "It's also why I do the majority of my writing here in my room with the door shut," I added silently.


	25. Movie Lament?

_I think every fan is looking forward to the movie. (I know I have since it was first announced)_

_Also, this came out of writer's block from a fan-fic for a completely different series (I just randomly thought this might help; thank goodness I still have it)_

* * *

"Great, I'll be busy then... And I already planned it all out," I lamented.

"Hi!" Phineas greeted as he walked in the room. "How ha-"

"Life, why do you keep ruining my plans!"

"...ah... Am I interrupting something?"

I turned. "Oh... No, not really. I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss the premiere of your movie..."

"That's horrible!"

"But that's why we have DVR," I nodded.

"Oh." The young red head blinked for a moment. "Then what was with the theatrics?"

"Practicing characterizations," I replied. "That was either Candace or Doofenshmirtz..." I scratched my head for a second. "Or maybe I was channeling Sanji... Geez! I hope not!"

Phineas looked confused. "Who?"

"Oh, only a character from a show that I'll tell you about approximately never," I stated.

"Okay..."

"See, I practice characterizations so I know at least somewhat how a character I'm using will act... Though it tends to fall apart sometimes, especially with characters I just don't like."

"Well, that's mean."

"Not really. Typically it's because they annoy me so much that somehow if I try learning how they act I just get even more annoyed 'cause now they're stuck in my head..." I added through clenched teeth, "Where I really don't want them."


	26. Not Those Brothers

_... Seriously, I turn on my laptop to transfer something over from my iPad and this is what comes of it... I think I probably need help... especially since this hasn't actually been updated in awhile (though really, I think this is probably the only case on here of Phineas and Ferb getting anywhere close to Supernatural, and it defiantly felt awkward enough...) So, now you know a bit more about what I watch... (and I feel horrible about it...)_

_Hope you enjoy, anyway._

* * *

I was dozing off.

I probably shouldn't have since I was still sitting in front of my laptop and was working on extremely important homework, but it seemed like today just went on and on.

"What's this?" the now more than typical voice asked for somewhere behind me, snapping me back straight to alert again.

I quickly snatched the offending object, a DVD box, out of the young red head's hands. "This is Supernatural; it's a show about two brothers who drive across America and... Why am telling you this?"

"Cool! Do the-"

I cut him off, "Phineas! Believe me, you do not want to be like these two!"

"Well, why not?" he asked in his usual questioning tone.

"Because, alright? It might look all nice, but these are not good people... er... not _entirely _good people..."

The confused look unfortunately didn't go away. "... but I thought you said they were bro-"

I sighed before interrupting with, "When did my life get to the point of trying to explain Supernatural to an optimistic Disney character? I'd really like to know how something like that happens..."


End file.
